1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles and, more particularly to a power supply and charger system for use with a bicycle to generate power supply upon running of the bicycle and, to charge the battery of a personal mobile electric apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to save energy and to reduce pollution, many people recommend the use of a bicycle as one""s personal transportation vehicle. People may exercise the body by riding a bicycle. Further, riding a bicycle in the wild field is the favorite recreation of many people. When riding a bicycle outdoors, the rider may carry a cellular telephone, radio, PDA, or any of a variety of personal mobile electric apparatus. When the battery charge is low, the personal mobile electric apparatus becomes unable to work. It is inconvenient to carry a supplementary battery for one""s personal mobile electric apparatus when riding a bicycle.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the power supply and charger system includes a dynamo adapted to generate power supply upon running of the bicycle, a rectifier output voltage regulator adapted to convert output power of the dynamo into the desired DC output power, and an electric connector adapted to receive a personal mobile electric apparatus and to transmit the DC output power from the rectifier output voltage regulator to the personal mobile electric apparatus. According to another aspect of the present invention, a battery charger is provided for connection to the electric connector to charge the battery of a personal mobile electric apparatus.